


I'm a Nightmare Dressed like a Daydream

by chaosminion



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Instagram Stalking, Inuyasha chases his big brother to Harvard and back, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Reference to Child Abuse, Rin is a ward and a child, Sesshoumaru just wants to help Inuyasha in a weird competitive way, Sibling Incest, bottom!Inuyasha, incest warning, lawyer AU, very quick and messy writing with no finesse, we will see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Inuyasha accidentally stumbled upon his half brother's Instagram thirst posts and becomes low key obsessed
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES HELLO I'M BACK IN INUYASHA HELL  
> Anyway, enjoy my very first InuSess fic. Don't act surprised. You knew this was coming.

It was 2 a.m. and Inuyasha was mindnumbingly scrolling through instagram when he accidentally stumbled upon his older brother's account. Half-brother, he always reminded himself with resentment, and not a little bit of regret. Sesshoumaru had been in college in another part of the country by the time he has started high school, and they barely knew each other. Not that Inuyasha wanted to know him. The guy was an asshole, from what he remembered. So out of curiosity, he clicked on the account and stared at the first post in utter shock. 

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the middle of a fountain in Harvard Law school, in a drenched white tailored shirt, his beautiful long silver hair artfully arranged around him like some siren bullshit, and he was gazing at the camera like he was ready to devour the person on the other side. 

Gurgling in horror, Inuyasha chucked his phone across the room, making a dent in the side of his mirror, gasping to calm his racing heart. Should he take a shower? He was uncomfortably hot. What the actual fuck??

When he had the courage to fetch his phone and check that it wasn't damaged, he went through every post obsessively. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. Half a million followers?? A modeling contract?? Sesshoumaru sipping Indian Coffee at a hoity-toity cafe that looked like it was in Barcelonna? Tailored suits in various degrees of undress, but always classy, and always appealing. Very appealing. The highest viewed post was simply Sesshoumaru standing in silhouette against a mirror, fastening the cuffs on his sleeve, the light bouncing off his eyes to pierce the viewer. Sometimes those golden eyes were turned towards the camera, inviting you in, and sometimes he looked out of reach, without a care that anyone was watching. No wonder he had half a million thirsty followers. On top of his law degree. 

Their father would be rolling in their grave. Then again, Inuyasha's mother had been a model. So maybe he would understand. And Sesshoumaru's mother was a princess in... somewhere. Inuyasha never could remember. He didn't care. 

The glint of sunlight through his shades told Inuyasha it was dawn, and he had stalked his half brother on social media for hours instead of sleeping. AND he had a math test that day. Wonderful. 

Deciding he didn't give a fuck what his very distant half brother did with his life, Inuyasha resolved to put the phone away and get dressed, then focus on school. He also wanted to get into Harvard. Just to prove that he could do whatever Sesshoumaru could do, only better! That meant he had to pass calculus. After putting on his lucky socks and grabbing his backpack, Inuyasha glanced once more through instagram, skimming through the posts, but always coming back to that first picture of Sesshoumaru in the fountain. It had two millions views. What an asshole!

Inuyasha moved to turn the screen off, but just before he clicked the button, his treacherous finger tapped the 'follow' key. Then he stuffed the phone into his pocket and went out to find Miroku for breakfast.

After all, it was better to keep an eye on family. Just in case. 

~

Miroku let out a slow whistle, his thumb scrolling down and down and down while Inuyasha sat on the other side of the table in a sweat. This was a bad idea, showing Miroku. It became increasingly bad as Miroku's eyebrows climbed up, and he whistled again. "Oh, I think this one is my favorite."

Inuyasha snatched the phone back and saw the post. His brother was upside down on the floor with his shirt partially undone, holding an elegant glass of golden scotch. The sunlight was streaming in from the wide windows, illuminating his chiseled face and silver hair. 

"Fuck. I'm a goner. I'm done for."

Miroku reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that. It's impressive, really! He is quite popular."

"He's supposed to be a _lawyer_!"

"Even lawyers need to pay off their debts."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku like he was stupid. "Harvard gave him a full ride because of his test scores. He was number one in the nation. Also, our father graduated from there."

"Oh." Miroku shrugged. "Then he is having a bit of fun. The man deserves it with that kind of face. It would be criminal to keep it from the rest of the world!"

Inuyasha groaned and buried his head. A pair of muscular arms encircled Miroku's neck lovingly, then placed him in a choke hold from behind. "Whose face are we looking at?"

Miroku looked up into the face of his girlfriend, Sango, and gave an angelic smile. "Inuyasha's older brother, my darling!"

That answer surprised Sango enough to make her let go. "Wait, Inuyasha has a brother? Oh, I remember! That pretty boy attorney who won the national case last year of the serial killer, right? They say the case got so much attention because he was in charge of the legal team. I think I saw a hashtag trending for him."

Inuyasha groaned even louder, the sound muffled by his elbows. Sango took the phone from his weak hand and together she and Miroku went through the posts again, oohing and aahing at the photography.

"Yes, ok, FINE!" Inuyasha snatched his phone again, holding it defensively. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Do?" Miroku and Sango shared a look. "You can't _do_ anything. Frankly you can't compete with that. Not yet, anyway. Maybe if you hit the gym and buffed up a little, but did you _see_ that six pack in the beach picture?" 

Unable to handle this talk anymore, Inuyasha snatched up his backpack. "You're a terrible friend! I don't want to compete with him on _Instagram_! I want to smash his ass in the courtroom!"

Miroku nearly choked and begged Inuyasha to think of his phrasing. 

"Sesshoumaru thinks he is so much better than me! I'll show him, you'll see! I'll be in Harvard before you can even blink! And then! He will see who is the better man!"

He stomped off in a rage, barely seeing their friend Kagome as she passed him. She watched him go, then came to sit next to Sango. "What was that all about?"

Sango shook her head. "Sibling rivalry. At least, I think it is. Not sure it's exactly healthy."

She pulled her phone out to show Kagome the posts, and they stayed buried in the thirst comments for the rest of the lunch period. 

~

Inuyasha stood in the main hall of Harvard and stared about him in awe. There was something impressive about being in the same spot his father had stood, and then also his big brother. Half-brother. It felt like a legacy. Something big and monumental that he had to live up to. Of course he had his own goals and aspirations. He didn't want to be exactly like his old man. Inu-Taisho had studied international law. Sesshoumaru specialized in corporate law, but he took on criminal cases as well. Inuyasha wanted just as much prestige and fame, but he wanted to go after the real monsters who broke lives apart. He wanted blood. Legally, of course. But it would make his old man proud, nonetheless. 

And just maybe, Sesshoumaru would take notice of him. Inuyasha hoped the envy would make his eyes melt. 

He barely listened to the leader of the group, some older senior who had drawn the short straw in the fraternity, so he had to show the fresh meat around. He looked bored, and Inuyasha couldn't remember his name. There wasn't anything he didn't already know, anyway. He had researched Harvard quite thoroughly and knew its history. It was his father's history, after all. 

They all stepped into a smaller room where they were being handed instruction about the orientation ceremony, when their senior guide glanced at the door and perked up. "Excellent! I was hoping some of our prestigious graduates would show up! You're in for such a treat!" 

He shuffled over to greet the newcomers, but Inuyasha was paying more attention to the map of the campus, trying to memorize it. 

"Ah," said a voice that sent a winter chill through Inuyasha's veins. "So this is why I was invited here today."

Slowly Inuyasha turned, eyes wide in horror. Sure enough, there stood his half brother, resplendent in a light grey suit, perfectly tailored to him. His hair was unbound and flowed behind him, and his golden eyes were fixed with amusement on his younger sibling. 

"Inuyasha," purred the voice that stirred up old memories. "It _has_ been a while. How you've grown, little brother."

Every single pair of eyes in the room turned to stare at Inuyasha. He scowled back at as many as he could. 

"Wait, you're _his_ brother?" "Do you have _any_ idea-" "Oh my god, your hair is almost the _exact_ shade, why don't you wear it long like him?" 

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed at them all. "Sure, he's a Harvard grad, but I bet he still can't clean his own socks!"

The group was stunned into silence, but a soft chuckle from Sesshoumaru broke the tension. 

"It's true," he shrugged. "Why must I waste my time washing socks when I have a good housekeeper to do it for me, while I work on winning cases? "

His smile was so charming, so pleasant, the others couldn't help but laugh. The sound grated on Inuyasha's nerves. Why did everyone _love_ this guy? Didn't they know he was a complete asshole?!

The senior was begging Sesshoumaru and his companion (that Inuyasha just noticed) to speak during their lunch break, to which they both agreed, but Inuyasha had other plans. He marched up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his arm, tugging him away from the group. Finally they were far enough away and he dropped the arm like it was hot metal. 

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Inuyasha hissed. "I didn't want any association with your name while I'm here! You've gone and ruined that!"

Sesshoumaru calmly smoothed down the sleeve where Inuyasha had touched, eliminating any imaginary wrinkles. His face was as calmly smooth as a mountain lake, betraying nothing. "I had no knowledge that you had even applied to Harvard, dear brother. I'm impressed you got in, to be honest."

Inuyasha bristled. "What, you didn't think I could, did ya? Well how does it feel to see me here now, huh?"

Sesshoumaru only gave a small nod. "You have wiped away all doubts. Is that what you want to hear?"

Inuyasha's confident smirk drained away, and he was left with a scowl. It was the first time he had spoken face to face with his brother in years and well... he couldn't read them. Not that he ever could. Sesshoumaru was as mysterious as the Northern Lights. Only now did Inuyasha see that while he had grown since high school, he was still several inches short of Sesshoumaru's full height. That was a blow to his pride. 

"Despite my doubts," Sesshoumaru went on, cutting into his thought. "You got in by your own merit, and not through any intervention on my end. You should be congratulated. Father would be proud, I'm sure."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Don't talk about him like you were there," he said under his breath. 

"I knew him better than you did."

"You don't have to remind me!" God, he wanted to punch that perfect face!

"Brother, please." Sesshoumaru nodded to the other end of the room, and only then did Inuyasha realize he had raised his voice. "Don't let our history affect your attempts at rising to the top."

"Just don't mess with me!" Inuyasha said, more moderately but just as heated. "I don't need you to get through school!"

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting your fulfilling university experience," Sesshoumaru said evenly, brushing a few silver strands behind his ear. He looked unshakable, as always. "I am not here often, at any rate. I was invited today for orientation by a friend who said I would be very interested in this class. Now I see that she was right. She must have been tipped off by the name." It wasn't like their name was common in America. 

The senior guide was calling them back to the group to move on. Inuyasha scoffed and started back. A touch on his shoulder made him stop. 

"We should have lunch," Sesshoumaru said, his voice low and only for Inuyasha's ears. "Tuesday at two o'clock. At the Petite Fromage Cafe on Elm. Don't be late."

"Wait, I never said I would-" 

But Sesshoumaru had strode off back through the door, speaking a brief word to the senior that he was called out on important business. Before he left he greeted every freshman by name and shook their hands, making a few of the women swoon on their feet. Then he was gone, and no one was offended at all. In fact, they spoke even more highly of him after that, and Inuyasha had to listen to the incessant chatter while he fumed at the _order_ to arrive for lunch. He glared at anyone who so much as mentioned Sesshoumaru, until he was alone in a corner, but he didn't care. He would make his own way. He didn't need his good for nothing brother. 

The spot on his shoulder burned for the rest of the day, though. So did the hand that had touched the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackling*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally just tossing words on the screen. There is no editing. Enjoy this mess.

Inuyasha arrived at the cafe at precisely two o'clock, only to find that Sesshoumaru had gotten there before him. Somehow that annoyed him. He couldn't even beat Sesshoumaru at an appointment time. One day, that would change. 

He meant to stride right up to the table, say a few cuss words, then leave. But Sesshoumaru was reclined in the wrought iron chair, the picture of sophisticated grace, one hand resting on the table, and the other scrolling through something on his phone. The air seemed to glow around him. Were those nails manicured? 

Inuyasha shook himself out of that ridiculous train of thought and strode confidently towards the table, just as he had rehearsed. "Checking on your Instagram?" He asked, feeling nasty. "Do you have another photo shoot in a gold palace planned?"

Without looking up, Sesshoumaru's lips curled ever so slightly at the sarcasm. "I'm viewing your scores, actually. They are more impressive than I first thought."

"What?!" Inuyasha snatched at the phone, but Sesshoumaru held it out of reach. Then he turned the screen around so he could see. "How the fuck did you get those? That's in a private data base, that's not for public use!"

"I have connections," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly, pocketing the phone. "Sit down, brother, and stop causing a scene."

A few of the other patrons had glanced their way, but realized it must be a family affair. Flushing brightly, Inuyasha kicked the opposite chair aside and slumped to the seat. 

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, resigned. 

"I've already ordered," Sesshoumaru said calmly but brightly, knowing full well that wasn't what Inuyasha meant. "She ought to return soon, and then you can give your order. Here." He passed a paper menu over, and Inuyasha glanced at the prices before sliding back in his chair. 

"I'll have a water."

"Nonsense, don't be childish. I invited you here, and you will have what you wish. Ah, here she is." 

A sweet looking woman placed a cup of matcha tea before Sesshoumaru, along with a basket of toasted baguettes and cheese sauce. Since Sesshoumaru had implied he would be buying, Inuyasha picked the most expensive item on the menu, along with a coffee. She smiled at Sesshoumaru's polite thank you and went back to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Inuyasha resumed his glaring. 

"Now will you tell me what you want? Why are you stalking my grades? I told you to leave me be!" 

First he had to watch the porcelain cup touch those lips and wait for his brother to enjoy the tea before he answered. 

"My dear Inuyasha," the older man purred. "It's been so long since I had your company. Can't I show some brotherly interest?"

"You've never shown any before," Inuyasha snapped. "Why start now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. Just once, Inuyasha wished he would show some emotion. "It's true, I was focused entirely on my education and building a career and a name for myself, and gave no thought to the bedraggled child my father had left behind."

"Are you _trying_ to start something?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"But you are not that child anymore, are you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened, and Inuyasha felt pinned to his chair. "Here you are, a grown man, having reached an important step in following after our father, and I have yet to see the maturity and resolve that is required of you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but had no words. His jaw worked, but he had no fuel. They didn't think he was mature enough? had he really been acting like a child this entire time?

Shaking himself, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I have every right to be resentful of you," he finally said. "Aside from the occasional birthday present and cryptic messages left on my house number that was disconnected after Mother died, you never bothered to show up. Ever. Not when I needed you."

"Of course, that is your right. But you wouldn't have been happy if I had moved you across the country to live with me, away from your friends and school, nor would you have thanked me for putting you in a boarding school that would have ensured your entrance into any college of your choice. No, you would have resented me for taking the life as you knew it away. So I quietly paid for your living arrangements and made sure you were comfortable so you could graduate, leaving the rest up to you."

Inuyasha squirmed. He had suspected Sesshoumaru had had a hand in the mortgage company not kicking him out after his mother had died. "I thought it was Dad's money that kept me set up until I claimed my fund."

"It was, and I was holding it in trust, which you will learn in inheritance law."

Inuyasha struggled with that knowledge, and in the meantime his salmon eggs benedict had arrived, along with some kind of melted cheese sandwich for his brother. 

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the smell. He didn't like salmon. 

A soft chuckle got his attention, and a fork came into view and scooped up all the salmon from his eggs. 

"I remember the dinner party that you wrecked before Father was able to catch you and send you to bed. You got into the hordeuvres, and had tried the escargot and sushi before deciding you hated it and threw up on the carpet."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "You remember that? I was... barely four!" 

"My memory is sharper than a toddler's, I assure you." Sesshoumaru calmly raised the fork to his lips, regarding his brother with amusement. "Did you think I have completely forgotten your childhood? What little I was there for. It's not exactly my fault that I was nearly a teenager when my father decided to start a new family." He gave an apologetic shrug. "I was a selfish boy. That didn't change much until after college, I confess. I have since grown to realize just how much Father gave up in leaving my mother and seeking the happiness he wanted. The resentment I held against you for taking Father from me faded into the past once it became irrelevant."

"You mean after Mother died," Inuyasha said. He felt subdued. It was a much needed glimpse into Sesshoumaru's thoughts and feelings, and it was almost enough to humanize him. 

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose she was the main cause, yes. Then it shifted to you, and then... well then I went off to college, and left you behind."

Inuyasha scowled, wondering if Sesshoumaru was intentionally using words to cut him. 

"But now you are here! Which is not where I expected you at all. How long do you intend to chase after me, dear brother?"

Inuyasha choked on his muffin. "Wait, no- not- who said I'm chasing?! You- presumptuous bastard!"

Sesshoumaru tossed his head back and laughed, a deep reverberating sound that yanked at Inuyasha's stomach. How many times had he wanted to hear that sound?

"Please, do you think me blind?" Sesshoumaru chuckled into his hand, his shoulders shaking, before he got a hold of himself. "Of all the universities in the country, you choose _my_ alma mater."

"And _Father's_!" 

"A minor detail, but my name is more relevant and much more dominant than his ever was," Sesshoumaru said with no small amount of pride. "Father is gone, and while his legacy lives in the halls, it was _my_ name that made those freshmen turn their heads and stare. You are standing in _my_ shadow, Inuyasha, how do you plan to cast a larger one?"

Inuyasha sat stunned, his ambitions laid bare before those cold, laughing eyes. How the fuck had they guessed? What if he just lifted this plate of hollandaise sauce and poured it over the perfect hair? 

Shaking away his fantasies, Inuyasha jabbed a finger in Sesshoumaru's direction. "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? You think I'm giving away all my secrets just because you bought me lunch? Hah! You'll soon hear my name in the courts and not because of what family I belong to! I'll show you exactly what I can do!" 

Sesshoumaru's mouth curved to one side as he leaned on an arm rest. "I look forward to watching your rise then, baby brother."

How could he possibly look so satisfied and smug?! The hollandaise sauce in the hair was becoming more agreeable. 

"And for the love of god, can you stop with the Instagram pics?! It's embarrassing!"

"For whom? You? Certainly not for me," Sesshoumaru chuckled again. "My my, little brother. It almost sounds like you are obsessed with me. I wonder why?"

With much careful breathing techniques, Inuyasha resisted pouring his coffee in Sesshoumaru's lap. Mature, be mature! He was just being an asshole! 

"Just remember, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table and standing. With a start, Inuyasha realized the tea cup was empty. "I will watch your show of strength in law school, and I will not interfere, nor will I make your time at Harvard difficult. Though I could. But I will not forget my duties to you. Should you ever have need of me, you need only to ask."

Hands slapping on the table to stand, Inuyasha practically growled back. "Don't hold your fucking breath, because I will never, _ever_! Need your help! EVER!"

~

"I can't _fucking_ believe I need his help." 

Inuyasha paced around and around the waiting area of the impressive law firm, biting his thumb nail and twitching in one direction then another. It had been nearly three years since he had started at Harvard, and his contact with Sesshoumaru had been blessedly minimal. The occasional lunch, or breakfast, where Sesshoumaru asked questions about his classes that he already knew the answer to, in a creepy stalker way. Last year he had given the commencement speech, and Inuyasha had had to listen to his classmates coo over his brother on stage over his speech to the graduates. Every time he had gone home to see his friends, he had complained about how distant his brother was, but then yelled whenever they suggested he try to call, or initiate anything.

The truth was, he didn't know what was better, the distance, or the brief interactions where he always felt weighed and measured by the hooded eyes. It made his skin crawl, and it was often hard to breathe around them. 

But the Instagram pics never stopped, and Inuyasha had a notification every time there was a new photo shoot. Even worse was the day that Sesshoumaru had started a personal account. This one had no photo shoots, but little intimate pictures of his life, like his morning cup of coffee, his notes written in a court briefing underneath a heavy law tome, or every now and then a selfie that looked so perfect and yet effortless. That account had even more views than his thirst trap one, and it was driving Inuyasha insane. There was one selfie of Sesshoumaru in bed, obviously just had woken up, and his white duvet only covered half his chest. The caption had been something stupid, and Inuyasha hadn't paid attention. Seeing his brother in bed like that, no matter how staged it was, was making something ugly and uncomfortable pace about in his chest. 

Much like he was pacing around this waiting room, anxious and on edge, until a secretary said that Sesshoumaru would see him now. 

Fixing his tie, Inuyasha faked a confidence he didn't feel and strode into the corner office, nearly tripping over the threshold to stare at his brother's office space. 

Art covered the walls. Not just art, but ancient art. Japanese traditional art. Silk embroidery, hand painted screens, and a full kimono on display on one side. Sesshoumaru's proud heritage was on display for everyone to see, and in the midst of it all there was a couch for clients, and a comfortable armchair in front of a modest desk that Sesshoumaru sat behind, slowly turning the pages of a leather bound case. 

Inuyasha cleared his throat, but Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He didn't even look up. Twitching nervously, his confidence forgotten, Inuyasha crossed through to the armchair and settled down, clearing his throat again. 

"Uh... Sesshoumaru?" 

Another page was turned. 

"You got my message, right?"

Silence. 

"Right, ok. I know you're busy, and I'm... I'm sorry for bothering you. It's like this, ok, I just have one question, and then I'm out of your hair." 

Another page. 

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru! Look at me!" 

A long manicured nail traced along Sesshoumaru's lips thoughtfully. "Say it, Inuyasha."

"Huh? Say what?"

"Didn't I tell you? Say the words."

With a jolt, Inuyasha realized what they meant. Shame and rage flashed through him like a flood, and he was immediately on his feet, stepping around the couch in quick movements, breathing in and out to calm down. No, he would not leap over that desk and punch their lights out! He came for a reason, and he was could do this one stupid thing!

Stopping in front of the desk again, Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru.... I need your help."

"Ah!" The leather case closed immediately, and Sesshoumaru placed it down, leaning on his hands with a smug look. "Was that so hard, baby brother? Now come! Sit! Tell me what I may do for you today."

"I hate you," Inuyasha grumbled, slumping into the armchair, feeling as wrung out as if he had battled the elements. 

"Hate is such a petty emotion. Try loathing, it's much more productive."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha explained his first case as an intern and that he would be giving the introduction speech in court, but he needed help with a few of the case details, and with one other very important thing. 

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. "You don't have a suit?"

"Not a tailored suit, no. And I don't know where to go to rent one, and I've never done it before. I can't walk in by myself, not able to answer any of their questions and look like a goddamn idiot! So I... I need your... your expertise," he hung his head with shame. 

Sesshoumaru stood up. "That will never do. The honor of the family is riding on your presentation! We will go to my tailor. Right now, I have no other engagements this afternoon." He strode around the desk and removed his jacket from the rack, along with a matching hat. 

Inuyasha followed, flustered. "What- I didn't mean your personal- Just any tailor is fine!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied, fixing his jacket with fastidious attention to detail. "An attorney's attire can make or break your confidence. If you want to win, or make any amount of impression, you need the right armor. Do you want my help, or not?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I-I guess."

"Then come with me." He swept out of the office, and Inuyasha had no choice but to follow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to type this on my phone bc my house wifi is out. So please bear with me I will be writing as much as I can and saving it in pieces. When I get my wifi back I will condense the chapters I've written tonight to be together.

Inuyasha tugged on his unfamiliar collar and smoothed his hand down the silk red tie that hadn't been his until yesterday. The steps of his shoes on the wooden floor before the judge's bench sounded loud in his ears in the empty practice courtroom. He hadn't expected to get an entire hour to himself to practice, but Sesshoumaru had pulled off some magic and now Inuyasha was staring at his notes and clearing his throat, trying to make the prepared speech unstick from his tongue. 

"T-today- ahem- today! We have the opportunity to give justice to- to- look, do you _have_ to sit there and watch me?!" 

He turned towards the prosecutor bench, where Sesshoumaru lounged with his perfect long legs propped up, staring at Inuyasha with the deadpan look of judgement. It was just the two of them, but since Sesshoumaru had done him a favor in getting the practice courtroom for his use, Inuyasha didn't have the nerve to evict him. 

"Whatever is the matter, Inuyash?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Is it so hard to have me here?"

"Yes, actually, it is! Could you- I dunno, stare at the wall? Or take a few selfies and pretend you're not here?!" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head in despair. "If you cannot stand the pressure of my gaze then how will you withstand the grueling tension of judge and jury with your client's freedom on the line?" 

Inuyasha hated him for being right, but he growled and turned back to the bench, starting over again. 

He hadn't gotten more than a few lines when Sesshoumaru yelled "Stop! That was weak. Try again." Crumpling the edges of his paper, Inuyasha started again with different intonations when Sesshoumaru cried "Stop!" again.

"You're not helping!" Inuyasha said, smacking the paper down before his brother. "I didn't ask for your input!"

Sesshoumaru plucked the paper from under their fingers and scanned the page before putting it delicately down. "The speech is well written, but your performance is terrible. You are the one introducing this man's crimes and alleged innocence to a jury of his peers. They have to want to listen to you."

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders, or tried to, but the well tailored suit fit him so perfectly across the chest that it didn't want to let him flex. Instead he found his posture had improved as soon as he had doned the jacket. It was crazy, but Sesshoumaru had been right again in that the suit gave Inuyasha a sense of professionalism that he wouldn't have gotten in a rented suit. He had balked at the price tag, but once again Sesshoumaru had said the family honor was relying on him. He didn't want the damn guilt. 

"Maybe if you weren't silently judging me I could do better!" 

"Would you prefer it if I judged you loudly?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, making Inuyasha want to punch him for the hundredth time. Then Sesshoumaru scoffed and waved the paper in front of his nose. 

"This is ridiculous, brother, why even defend this man? I've looked over the case and even I can tell he is guilty! I know you must take whatever case your internship demands of you, but why put in the effort? You know it won't amount to anything." 

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with rage. He drew himself up, crossing his arms, and responded coldly. "Oh, you've read the case have you? Familiarized yourself with the evidence? Well you missed some crucial details, brother! As I shall point out if you would just let me finish!" 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in a bored way. "Oh? Very well, then. Convince me."

So Inuyasha spent the next ten minutes vehemently defending his views of the evidence, denying the testimonies for their fallacies and giving an iron case for his client's alibi. After just a few minutes Sesshoumaru stood up and circled the room, stopping by the jury box and then the witness stand, asking questions and making counterarguments, but all the while Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, slowly turning to follow the older man. 

Finally Sesshoumaru came to rest by the prosecutor bench once more, and Inuyasha was out of breath. "Well?! Have I convinced you yet?" 

Sesshoumaru tapped the wood and nodded. "Quite thoroughly. Any fool can see the man is innocent, as you've so passionately pointed out. I wouldn't wonder if your legal team doesn't file for the case to be tossed based on faulty evidence."

All the wind went out of Inuyasha's sails. He struggled to a chair and sank down on it, staring at his brother. 

"You son of a bitch. You've been coaching me this whole time." 

Sesshoumaru gave his tiny pleased smile. "You finally noticed. Yes, I believe you will do quite nicely next Tuesday. When you win the case I will take you to dinner to celebrate. My treat."

Inuyasha licked his lips. The idea of making Sesshoumaru take him to a fancy restaurant did have it's appeal. "And if we don't win the case?"

"Then you can pay me back for the suit."

Inuyasha winced. "Yeah, alright. A deal. And don't you ever trick me like that again!" 

Sesshoumaru laughed, and again the sound tugged at Inuyasha's stomach. "Don't make it so easy for me next time. Really, your passion makes you quite easy to manipulate, dear brother." 

He was still chuckling as Inuyasha brushed past him and addressed the imaginary jury with all the conviction and passion he had shown Sesshoumaru just moments before. He had never felt more ready for his first case. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing, I'll do it laaaaaaater. And this chapter will probably be added to the last one when I'm able to.

The morning of his first case dawned bright and early. Inuyasha was up before dawn with his colleagues, preparing everything for the jury. The group that was on the case with him were smart and witty, and they gave him the confidence he needed that morning. 

Just before stepping into the courtroom, he felt his phone vibrate. Since he had to turn his phone off once he went in, he quickly checked his messages. 

The text was from Sesshoumaru. 

_Do not bring shame on the family, brother._

Cursing the man with every slander he could think of, Inuyasha turned the phone off and stuffed it into his pocket. Feeling as bristly as a hedgehog, Inuyasha stalked into the courtroom, ready to do battle. 

A week later they had the results. The jury had found the defendant innocent, and they had only deliberated for forty minutes. Inuyasha and his team had their very first win. 

After the champagne bottles had been emptied at the office, Inuyasha had gotten a new text, followed by an Instagram notification. 

_Congratulations are in order. How does Charlie's Steakhouse sound? It was our bargain, after all._

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Charlie's Steakhouse was a right of passage for law students when they won their first case. It was very prestigious, and his brother had just offered to take him there. 

Maybe he really had gotten Sesshoumaru's attention. 

Then he opened the Instagram post and nearly choked. It was Sesshoumaru's personal blog, and it was a picture of Inuyasha in the practice courtroom, standing before the judge bench in his new suit, his hand raised in some gesture of appeal. The caption read "Baby brother following in my footsteps, keeping the family honor. #proud." 

It was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever acknowledged him as a relative on social media. Inuyasha's racing heart didn't exactly make sense as a reaction. He did not fail to notice that it had only been posted after the case had been won. He wanted to throw the phone out the window. 

Instead he retreated to his own desk and kept staring at the picture, clutching the phone to his chest like a treasured doll.

~

He arrived at the steakhouse at the appointed time, feeling weird as he handed his keys to a valet. But there was no personal parking, so he gave them Sesshoumaru's name for the tag. Awkwardly turning about on the front steps for a moment, he decided Sesshoumaru must already be inside. Stomping down his anxiety, he strode with his hands in his pockets and approached the host stand. 

Two minutes later he was ensconced in a corner table across from his glittering brother, who looked resplendent in a soft mauve turtleneck, accepting a glass of the house red from the overly friendly waiter. 

Sesshoumaru watched him from behind the rim of his glass. "Settle down, Inuyasha. One would think you had a flea infestation." 

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the sparkling chandelier and the low hum of expensive sounding voices. "What? Oh, sorry. I've never been anywhere like this before."

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted in disbelief. "There were political dinners at many Senator's houses. Then our own dinners that Father hosted, and then there was my fifteenth birthday party-"

"Yes, alright! Yeah, all of those, but not since Dad died. Mom really pulled out of the social life after that and just made sure we had enough to live comfortably. So... this is new." 

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement and left him alone after that. He was glad for it, since Inuyasha had to really focus on reading the menu and figure out what exactly the descriptive words meant. He tossed it down in disgust. This was a steakhouse, so he was getting a steak. 

"Tell me, brother, how does victory feel?" 

Inuyasha looked up in surprise, meeting the quiet and amused gaze from the one person he had always wanted approval from. But he suddenly didn't want to talk about the case. 

"What if I lose?"

Instead of looking confused, Sesshoumaru looked intrigued. "Whatever do you mean?" 

Inuyasha scowled. "I mean... are you going to take my picture down from your instagram and pretend I don't exist again? Am I only an extension of your weird family pride? What would you consider 'shame' on the family, huh? What kind of bullshit impossible standards do you have that I can't live up to?" 

His brother didn't answer right away. The sounds of the restaurant were the only things that drifted to Inuyasha's years, like the clink of china and the hiss of cooking food. God, the man barely even blinked! He didn't look upset or ruffled, he just considered Inuyasha with a quiet gravity. 

"I don't think you believe in yourself, Inuyasha," he finally said. "You have a legacy like none other, with so much potential to make it greater."

"I'm not talking about legacy! I'm talking about me!"

"You cannot divorce the two," Sesshoumaru said irritabley, brushing his hand in front of his face. "You come from a proud and strong lineage. Their hard won victories paved the way for you to be where you are today. I don't mean just in Harvard, either. I mean you, Inuyasha, and your abilities to overcome anything that is in your path." 

Inuyasha sat back in his chair in surprise. That almost sounded... encouraging. 

"You _will_ fail." 

That didn't last long. 

"It would be foolish to assume you can win every case. Attorneys make mistakes. Evidence is withheld or tossed out. The jury is against you, or the judge has a bias. I had a five case losing streak before I turned it around with a win for the most difficult case of my career! Even Father's illustrious career was speckled with losses. That cannot be helped. What matters is the heart you put into it, Inuyasha. The strength of your cause and the forcefulness of your convictions! Even if you lose a case, the strength that you show in the courtroom will carry you to the next battle, and the next one! That is how you honor the family, little brother. You make us proud with every step you take, never giving up until your enemies are crushed beneath your feet." 

Inuyasha sat stunned, his eyes wide as he regarded the superior man with a fresh sense of awe and slight concern. Pride flowed around Sesshoumaru like some fluffy cape, and reached across the table to tantalize Inuyasha to share it. 

"Have you been watching samurai films again?" 

The tension broke, and Sesshoumaru hid his amusement with his wine glass again. "It would behoove you to study their ways. I can even teach you the sword, if you wish."

Inuyasha shuddered. "No, no thank you. I've been trying to avoid all those stereotypes. But thanks. That... means a lot, actually." 

The waiter interrupted them then, bringing the appetizers that Inuyasha hadn't noticed had been ordered, and he gave them his preferred steak temperature. Sesshoumaru had some steak and seafood pasta dish, and then the waiter left, leaving behind cold glasses of water and the bottle of wine. 

Inuyasha nervously tore into his bread. "So you... you won't disown me if I lose a case?"

"Would you give up and leave law forever if i did?" 

Inuyasha scowled. "Of course not! I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing what I think is right!"

That earned him a solid and proud nod, and Inuyasha realized he was growing dependant on those. 

"That's what I expect from my father's son. We may very well face each other in court one day. If that ever happens, I will not hold back, and I will be very disappointed if you show even a shred of hesitation." 

"You're fucked up," Inuyasha suddenly laughed, relaxing into his seat and swirling his wine around. He hated the stuff, but he could suck it up for one night. "Sometimes I think you're a sociopath." 

"For a while, so did I," Sesshoumaru admitted smoothly, not bothered at all. He even smiled a little. "But I can empathize with my clients, and especially with the jury. I know exactly how to manipulate them based on how they react to my opening statements."

"That's... actually still being a sociopath." 

"No, it is being a good lawyer."

Their food arrived, but no sooner had they cut into their steak when a unique ringtone sounded, and Sesshoumaru dug into his jacket for his phone. 

He answered it immediately. "What's wrong? Another nightmare? She only has those when she drinks orange juice right before bed, you know that! Yes, I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be there soon." 

Entirely perplexed by the exchange, Inuyasha watched with dismay as Sesshoumaru called the waiter over to settle the bill and stood to put on his coat. 

"A thousand apologies, brother. I am needed elsewhere, but I will make this up to you. Come by my place tomorrow and we can discuss the case in detail. Enjoy your steak. You've earned it." 

Then he was gone, collecting his card and leaving Inuyasha at a table of food in a place much too rich for him. Inuyasha struggled with the crushing disappointment before reflecting on the strange call. 

Nightmares? And orange juice before bed? What the actual fuck? Did Sesshoumaru have a psych patient for a client? Inuyasha had no idea what it meant, but he asked for two boxes to take the food home. He wasn't about to eat by himself surrounded by strangers who weren't there to pat him on the head. Not that Sesshoumaru would ever do that. Inuyasha felt more like he had been kicked in the teeth. 

He made his way home, turning the weird conversation over and over again, thinking of samurai battles and legacy and most of all, Instagram pictures. Another one had popped up just that day. 

It was Inuyasha again, huddled over a table and scribbling notes in a courtroom. The angle showed his tongue sticking out to one side. The caption simply read "#focused". When had Sesshoumaru sneaked that?

What other pictures had he taken?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to be incomplete. I'm writing until I get tired. I'll add more and complete the chapter tomorrow. Thanks for putting up with this craziness from me while my wifi is down for the count.
> 
> Also WARNING! We will be referencing child abuse in this chapter. Nothing explicit, but it might be upsetting.

Inuyasha stared up at the apartment building and tried to estimate the average price. No, it was impossible. It was ludicrous. Maybe that's why Sesshoumaru needed a modeling contract, just to afford where he lived.

Inuyasha shook his head. Luxury was never a problem for his brother. Inuyasha only barely remembered the house he lived in when his father was alive. The house that his mother had moved them to in the suburbs after his death was much more humble, but still comfortable. They hadn't been in need.

Becoming thrown back into the high life and being reminded that it was natural for his family made Inuyasha uncomfortable. He would never live somewhere like this, he swore to himself. He wanted his feet on the ground. 

Inuyasha had to check into the front desk and be given permission to ride the elevator to the sixth floor. There was even a guard to make sure he wouldn't lick the walls or something. He switched his bag from hand to hand, waiting for the doors to slide open, then shambled down the hallway, feeling shaggy and out of place. 

Just Sesshoumaru's inferior half brother. Nothing to see here. 

He stopped before the right door and double checked the last text message. Sesshoumaru was home. He was expecting Inuyasha. Everything was normal, and this wasn't weird at all. Just some family time. 

Forcing his fist to rise, Inuyasha knocked on the painted cream door and waited until the sound of the lock being drawn back and the door opened a sliver, but there didn't appear to be any silver haired attorney. 

Instead, there was a small child half hiding behind the door and peeking out at Inuyasha with curiosity and apprehension. She had dark brown hair that fluffed out to the sides in curls, but half of it was pinned back by a giant bow. She gazed at Inuyasha, while he stared at her. 

"Uh... hello?" Was he at the wrong apartment? He checked his phone again in a panic. "I- I am sorry, I must have the wrong-"

Suddenly the girl gasped and pointed to his hair. "You have Sesshoumaru's hair!" 

All the questions blew right out of Inuyasha's head. "I... do you know Sesshoumaru?" 

The girl laughed and clapped her hands, the fearful look long gone. "You're his brother! We have been waiting for you!" 

Then a voice from the apartment called out. "Invite in our guest, Rin! Tell him to stop lurking in doorways!" 

Inuyasha shook his head to make sure his ears were working. That had definitely been Sesshoumaru's voice. The girl skipped behind him and pushed, bullying Inuyasha inside the apartment. Then she went racing off to the next room, screaming "I found him! I found him! You were right, Sesshoumaru, he is almost as pretty as you!" 

Inuyasha stepped into the combined kitchen and living space and gazed about him, noticing the OCD way the room was decorated in whites and blues, but also the strewn childish objects strewn here and there. A stuffed zebra on the couch. A coloring book and crayons on the coffee table. Tiny pairs of shoes of every variety in the doorway next to Sesshoumaru's loafers. 

What. The actual. Fuck. 

Finally his eyes alighted on his brother in the kitchen, and they nearly bugged out of his head. 

"Since when do you cook?" He asked, remembering to slip his shoes off in the entrance before stepping onto the wood floor. "Do you even know how to turn the stove on?" 

Sesshoumaru was wearing an _apron_ of all things! A pink one, with frills. And he looked comfortable in it, too. 

"Good evening, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly, tossing the pancake into the air and catching it skillfully. "I have had ample practice. Pancakes are Rin's favorite. Isn't that right?" 

The little girl was sitting on the counter, kicking her legs. She gave Sesshoumaru an angelic smile. "With chocolate chips and strawberries!" 

"Saturdays are pancake nights," Sesshoumaru explained to his flabbergasted brother. Inuyasha still had no clue what was going on, and it showed on his face. A spatula was pointed at the bag in Inuyasha's hands. "What is that?"

"What? Oh! It's- your food from Charlie's. I was going to give it to my dog, but... well, since you paid for it..."

"You have a dog?" Rin asked with pure delight. "Oh! What's his name? Did you name him Inu-chan, like you?"

Sesshoumaru laughed at the bright flush of Inuyasha's cheeks. "Forgive her. I have been reading her Japanese fairy tales, and explaining what some words mean. When she heard your name the first time she was positively delighted." 

Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen island. "That's funny. I don't recall ever being told her name. It's nice to meet you, Rin. How old are you?" 

Rin smiled with joy at the attention and explained that she was eight, and had been with Sesshoumaru since she was six, but she had just had a birthday so she had just turned eight anyway, and Sesshoumaru had given her the prettiest dress with a matching bow. 

"Your pancakes are ready, Rin." Sesshoumaru flipped the last one onto a plate while the child hopped off the counter and quickly fetched three forks from the drawer and three glasses from the cupboard. She had to use a stool to reach, but from the way Sesshoumaru waited patiently at the table, it was a normal occurrence. At least he had removed the apron.

Inuyasha listened to the stream of consciousness from the girl's mouth, but his gaze was fixed on Sesshoumaru with a murderous accusation. His brother ignored him, and only interrupted Rin to remind her of different manners. Under his careful guidance, Rin sat up straighter, unfolded her napkin on her lap, and did not slurp her milk. Inuyasha felt pity on her.

Finally the girl was finished with her meal, and Sesshoumaru beckoned Inuyasha to join him in the living room, leaving the dishes to be washed later. "Can I get you anything stronger to drink? I have whiskey, scotch, reds and whites."

"Do you have any White Claws?" Inuyasha couldn't help but tease. He snickered at the look of disgust from the top of that snooty nose. "Coffee is fine. Or water. I'm fine, I was just planning on dropping off your leftovers, but now you have some explaining to do."

Rin skipped past him to gather the items on the couch, making the place clean and tidy, and disappearing into another room that was clearly hers, judging by the pink Inuyasha could see through the doorway. She came back with a stuffed samurai doll that she had to show Inuyasha, then climbed onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru and nuzzled against his side. It was quite a picture, the little girl tucked under one arm of his proud and noble brother like a favorite pet. The weird feelings were growing. 

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice that Inuyasha had never heard before. "I'm going to be telling Inuyasha your story. Do you want to stay and listen, or go practice your calligraphy?" 

The girl thought about it, her gaze becoming distant and concerned. Then she slipped out from Sesshoumaru's arm. "I'll go practice!" She said with a smile that was too bright, even for a child, then skipped off to her room. 

Inuyasha sat opposite of Sesshoumaru and scratched his head. "What was that?"

Sesshoumaru poured himself a glass of whiskey, placing the bottle close enough to Inuyasha if he wanted any. "I started teaching her calligraphy as a way to manage her anxiety. Her therapist suggested it, and it's been very helpful. You're a new person in her home, and that frightens her. She only talked so because you look so much like me, you must put her at ease. But now she knows I'll be telling you about her case, so I gave her the chance to calm down." 

"Why do I have a sinking feeling that this isn't going to start off great?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and settling back against the cushions. "But first of all, why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" He lowered his voice so Rin couldn't hear through the open door, but he still felt hot. "You have a- a _kid_? For over a year?! And you didn't tell me?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, nonchalant. "You didn't ask." 

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What?! So it's my fault? This is kind of a big deal, you could have said _something_! Like, I dunno... 'hey Inuyasha, guess what! You're an uncle now, surprise!' You know, warned me!"

Sesshoumaru took a measured sip before answering. "You were so busy. Seemingly reluctant every time we had lunch or got together. You only wanted to answer my questions and then leave. I was never able to bring it up, and you were never interested in asking about me." 

Guilt stabbed at Inuyasha like a knife. It was, unfortunately, all true. The lunches had been something to suffer through, to sit and be subjected to that intensely knowing stare and feel like he was found wanting. How Inuyasha had fled from each one, feeling as if his brother's hand was constantly at his throat. But had they really been that bad? Or had Inuyasha just been unable to cope? And he had never once asked Sesshoumaru how he was doing. He had strongly suspected that he wouldn't get an honest answer. 

"Yeah, that's... um... ok. Still, you could have mentioned something." He glanced up suddenly. "That's why you left Charlie's, isn't it? The call was about her?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It took many months of therapy to identify her triggers, and teach her coping mechanisms. Last night the nanny had slipped and given her orange juice before bed. It's never a problem in the morning, but Rin doesn't even realize it's the cause of her nightmares. When she gets them she wakes up screaming and will often harm herself if she isn't calmed." 

He couldn't fathom it. Inuyasha shook his head and wiped a hand over his mouth. "That sounds... awful. So who is she? How did you end up with her? She's not your kid, obviously." 

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. "Obviously. Her mother and father were refugees from Honduras, from what little information I could get. Her father perished on the way over. Her mother was granted sanctuary and she remarried, but died when Rin was just five. She was living with her stepfather until social services was given a call from a neighbor over... concerns." 

Inuyasha's stomach started to curl, and he regretted the pancakes. "I don't like where this is going."

Sesshoumaru leaned back with a sigh, his glass held in one delicate hand. "It was the most difficult case I've ever taken on. And I only took it because I was beaten and desperate for some small victory. It looked cut and dry on paper." 

He nodded towards the door. "You wouldn't think of her being mute, not with the way she chattered tonight. But when I first met her, she didn't speak a single word. She could barely look me in the eyes, and my questions fell on deaf ears. There was a faded bruise on one eye, and one of her ears had stitches. There was also a broken tooth that eventually fell out. The bastard who did that to her would have walked free, because she couldn't give any testimony. And he knew it. He _smiled_ at me." 

Inuyasha grabbed the whiskey while Sesshoumaru tossed his own glass back. Inuyasha refilled it for him. He needed something to help with the cold fury these memories evoked in his brother's voice. For the first time, Inuyasha understood that Sesshoumaru wasn't as heartless as he had always thought. He just kept those emotions buried beneath mountains of control. To have that will fully unleashed would be devastating. 

"Ok, so... how did you get her to talk?" Inuyasha asked. Now he was invested. The bright little girl had been so open and friendly, he couldn't imagine her as an empty shell that his brother described. "What methods did you use?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with me i am SO SORRY for cutting off in the middle of that. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. 
> 
> Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW

They were briefly interrupted by the object of their discussion. Rin came bounding in with a piece of paper to show Sesshoumaru the Kanji characters that she had drawn. Inuyasha thought they were quite good, really. Sesshoumaru calmly took her bamboo brush and painted a new character in the corner, showing her the different strokes. Then she raced away with excitement to try it herself. 

"Why calligraphy?" He found himself asking. 

"Because she noticed the art on the walls and asked me to show her," Sesshomaru replied while filling his glass again. This one he drank more slowly. "As to how I got her to talk, it took a while. She wouldn't speak to a single social worker. When asked if she liked or didn't like something, she wouldn't respond, or she would shrug her shoulders. I didn't think I would get a breakthrough until I sat down and drew a monster with her."

Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully. Art therapy had been discussed in child abuse cases. "So the art worked?" 

"Not the art," Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I drew an Oni. You remember those, brother? Of course. I made it as scary as possible. Then I asked her if she knew that I was an Oni slayer." 

Inuyasha couldn't help the disbelieving snort. "You didn't. Really?"

"Children are often involved in the world of make believe, do not dismiss the simple fantasies to connect to them. Slowly she showed that she understood what I was saying, and I asked her if she wanted to see my armor and weapon, to prove that I was telling the truth." 

"Wait, hold up! Are you telling me you showed up to a social worker's house in full samurai armor?" Inuyasha laughed at his brother's confirmation. "For real? Where did you get the armor?"

"Don't be dense, Inuyasha. I wore _mine_. The armor and swords of our ancestors were passed down to me after Father passed."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged. "But- shouldn't that- be in a museum or something?" 

"They can have it when my lineage fails," Sesshoumaru said stubbornly. "But if I do not have heirs, then it passes to you and yours." He brushed aside Inuyasha's concern. "Let it be for now. I'll show you the relics later. Yes, I took the armor to the social worker's house and donned every piece, then presented myself to Rin and performed a few sword practice forms. Then I gave her the stuffed samurai that she carries with her, and told her it was her guardian, and it would keep her safe while I fought the Oni for her in court."

Inuyasha whistled low and scrubbed a hand through his thick hair. "That's a lot of work and effort. But it paid off, I guess?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I left her to think about it, and the next time I met with her, she actually spoke to me. The very words she said were, 'How many Onis have you killed?'" He gave a soft laugh. "I told her how many bad men I had sent to jail. After that she told me everything, and I had the testimony I needed to send him away forever." 

He turned to look at the bedroom door again, his eyes soft as the sound of singing drifted out. "She didn't just talk to me, either. In a surprising show of courage, she said she wanted to tell the judge in court. She walked up to the witness stand with the samurai doll clutched in her arms and told the jury what he had done. The defense tried to say she had been coached for knowing words a six year old shouldn't be aware of, and she angrily ripped into them. The judge let her, too. They didn't have any objections after that. If I have ever come close to losing control of my emotions in court, it was that day." 

Inuyasha huffed and took a drink, nearly choking on the strong alcohol. "Wow. That's incredible. Seriously, my respect for her just grew." His eyes narrowed. "That doesn't explain why she is here, and in your care." 

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Both the men paused as Rin came into view, holding a fluffy yellow towel. "Im ready for my bath!" 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. Use that new shampoo I got for you. It is better for your curls." Rin smiled and flounced off, and he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "It's been a struggle to find the best product for her. I eventually had to ask a colleague of mine who is from Honduras for advice."

"But- shouldn't you- does she need help?"

"No, Rin is largely self sufficient. She had to be, where she lived before. If things weren't just right, her stepfather would beat her." Inuyasha let out an angry noise, to which Sesshoumaru smirked with wicked satisfaction. "Thankfully, I know the warden at the prison he is residing in. I am informed he is not doing well, and has been moved to solitary confinement for his safety. His last cell mate didn't appreciate who he was sleeping next to." 

Inuyasha nodded fiercely, not realizing his own smile was an echo of his brother's. "I bet she likes the privacy, too. It's just surprising for her age. But then I'm thinking of a well cared for child, not a victim of abuse." He sighed sadly. "Those cases are hard, but especially for them. So what happened after? Did you adopt her just- just like that?" 

"It wasn't my intention," Sesshoumaru replied, tapping his glass in what Inuyasha could only think of embarrassment. That was new. "She rushed off the witness stand and straight into my arms, and the judge let me deliver my final words while holding her. Every time I tried to put her down, she screamed."

"Yikes. Poor kid. But you did prove you were the Oni slayer you had promised to be." 

"I did, yes. Except then after the court was adjourned, she still clung to me. She begged to stay with me. She cried whenever anyone else touched her. I tried everything to convince her to let go, and I didn't have the heart to break her hold."

"You set yourself up for that," Inuyasha pointed out. 

Sesshoumaru tipped his head back and sighed. "It's true. By making myself her savior, she would accept no other, and could not be consoled. Eventually I- I made her a promise. I told her I couldn't take her home that day, because the Oni wasn't defeated yet. The jury and judge had to convict him. Once that was finished, I would have a room ready. I have never changed a room so quickly in my life." 

That hardly seemed possible from the man who had avoided his younger brother like a plague. Inuyasha couldn't quite believe it, but he had seen the fluffy apron, and those manicured hands flipping pancakes.

"That seems... impulsive. For you, anyway." 

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "I was confident in my decision, so perhaps not. It was clear that for this child to thrive, she needed safety, and the foster system is not exactly trustworthy."

"Does she have family?"

"None we could contact." 

That made Inuyasha sad. "Geez. What a rough life. She accepted the promise?" 

"For that day, at least. Every time I called the social worker she asked when I was taking her home. Her stepfather was convicted at last, and ten days later I had guardianship." 

"Ten days?!" Inuyasha was astonished. "That's unheard of!"

"It was the same judge, and she knows me well," Sesshoumaru said proudly. "Connections are very important as an attorney, Inuyasha, remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's decompress from all that heaviness, shall we? I'm getting to the good part, I promise!

They were once more interrupted by the soft voice wrapped up in the fluffy towel, announcing to Sesshoumaru that she was ready for bed. Inuyasha tried to excuse himself, but Sesshoumaru bid him stay so they could discuss the case he had won. 

"Of course we ought to speak on the subject. This will only take a few moments while I read a story." 

Unable to comprehend the aloof man reading a children's story, Inuyasha crept to the doorway and heard Sesshoumaru's low, relaxing cadences rise and fall. The words began to take shape, and Inuyasha realized he was reading The Secret Garden. He only recognized it from the names, from the one time he has watched the movie with Kagome. Of course Sesshoumaru would pick classics, and not some picture book. 

He went back to the couch and mulled over everything he had heard and seen on this very strange night. It was so very odd, and yet... and yet he couldn't imagine anything different now. Of course Sesshoumaru would think it was his duty to watch over the girl. He was obsessed with honor. The tenderness the man had exhibited with the child looked so natural, Inuyasha couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

The all too familiar resentment rose up to hiss at him, but after a momemt, it lost all desire to get a rise out of him. Would Sesshoumaru as a teenager really have been capable of providing such comfort and tenderness to a grieving sibling? He had all but apologized for not being there, admitting he had been selfish and self absorbed. 

"He could have at least tried," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, rubbing his face tiredly. He didn't like thinking about that time. He had thought it had been put to rest. But if he truly had to face the reality, the softness he saw in his brother tonight hadn't existed back then. 

That girl... Rin. She had changed Sesshoumaru in many ways. 

With a start, Inuyasha calculated the time back to when Sesshoumaru had first started demanding they have lunch together. It had been a little more than a year ago, and Rin had been with Sesshoumaru at least that long, so she claimed. 

Damn.... could that case, and Rin's presence, had really shaken Sesshoumaru enough to actually _want_ to pay attention to his brother? Had Inuyasha been wrong about his motives the entire time?

Soft steps passed by, and Inuyasha turned quickly to watch Sesshoumaru cross to the kitchen and begin the process of cleaning up from the pancake dinner. For a minute he watched the man tie his hair back, put on rubber gloves and turn on the faucet. 

It was so... domestic. Sesshoumaru had loomed as large as a prince in Inuyasha's memory for so long, seeing him be human was making the burning emotions in his chest loose their hold and flutter away. 

Picking up the two empty glasses, Inuyasha joined them in the kitchen, leaning backwards against the counter and scoffing in amusement. 

"I gotta say, I never saw you as the fatherly type. But it kind of suits you." 

"I'm nothing of the sort." 

Inuyasha frowned in confusion, glancing up so Sesshoumaru could clarify. 

Sesshoumaru picked up a plate. "Both of Rin's father figures failed her. Well, perhaps one cannot be blamed, but his death left her vulnerable. I do not wish to be her father, nor does she see me as such. I am her Guardian. Until the day she no longer needs me." 

Inuyasha didn't believe the cold performance anymore. "Uh huh. And what about when she asks you to walk her down the aisle?"

The brush paused, then resumed. "If she would wish it, then I will fulfill my duty."

Inuyasha wheezed in laughter. "You're so full of shit. I think I am getting better at reading you now."

"Is that so?" Came the quiet reply. 

" _I_ think that you have changed the way you regard people. I think Rin forced you to rethink some priorities in your life. I think you might actually like having her around."

"How dare you accuse me of such sentiment," Sesshoumaru said in such a lofty way that Inuyasha finally recognized it for sarcasm, and he began to laugh.

It felt good, no it felt great! It felt like cracking an impossible code, or winning a difficult case. It was crazy to actually be enjoying Sesshoumaru's company for once. Glancing over, he thought he saw a tiny smile disappear just in time. Why did Sesshoumaru constantly hide? Maybe he could work a few more smiles out of him before the night was through. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you are here for smut?

The sound of the sink and Sesshoumaru's attention to cleaning every detail of the counters occupied Inuyasha's attention for a moment. It was still so strange to see him relaxed and in the home, but he was getting used to it. Sesshoumaru wasn't one for small talk, before or now, so Inuyasha settled against the counter even more, tapping his foot against the tiles. 

"Still, I didn't think you liked kids. I guess I should apologize for... for not asking about you. Acting like an asshole when we got together. It takes two people to reach across the table, right?"

Sesshoumaru slid the last plate into the drying rack. "You had a lot of past grievances. It was only expected."

"It's just that... I didn't think you cared about me," Inuyasha said with a shrug. 

The water abruptly turned off, and a burning feeling made Inuyasha look up at Sesshoumaru's rigid expression that looked cross. 

"Sometimes you show a glimmer of intelligence, Inuyasha. And other times I wonder just how you got into Harvard."

He stripped the cleaning gloves off his hands, turning them inside out and tossing them forcefully into the sink. 

"What the hell does is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha bristled, his reactionary anger light like a flame. 

"It means, simply put, that you're not paying attention." Sesshoumaru looked irritated, shaking his hair out of the ponytail and crossing his arms in vexation. "Would I have wasted a second of my precious time and energy if I didn't _care_ about you? Would I have taken you to my tailor, rescheduled my clients to coach you one on one, if I did not have _some_ emotional investment?"

Inuyasha's mouth popped open, having not expected this kind of reaction. Sesshoumaru had been unshakable, never reacting to any of Inuyasha's digs. But this?

"Yeah, well, I can't read minds!" He finally got a hold of himself to reply, the same fire as before rising higher. "You don't communicate! I never heard once that you even liked me! How was I supposed to know you were doing all that because... You kept going on about honor, it was all that mattered to you! _Don't bring shame on the family_ , that's what you said!" 

"I don't waste my time on lost causes," Sesshoumaru sneered. "If I thought you couldn't live up to the name, I would have simply let you dig your own grave with your incompetence. But I see the same resilience and determination that served both Father and myself. I was _showing_ you how to succeed, Inuyasha!"

"Then would it kill you to _say it_?! You're so fucking eloquent in the courtroom, but you can't just tell me that you _like_ me? Don't you know that's all I ever wanted from you?!"

A pause settled between them, but Inuyasha's ears were ringing with his own frantic breathing, the shock of the confession causing his eye to burn and his chest to constrict. He shifted his gaze away and down, unable to look at his brother when he laid down the final judgement. This wasn't going as he expected. He wasn't supposed to say that. Sesshoumaru would see just how pathetic he was, and tell him to get out, they were finished. 

"Words only matter in court," came the soft voice, like a breeze from the mountain. "Outside of court... only actions matter." He stepped around the table towards Inuyasha. "That's what Father told me one day. He was telling me how a couple were both lying on their depositions to get a better divorce settlement, but it stuck with me. You can say whatever you want, but it means nothing without action. All my promises to Rin would have been nothing if that monster hadn't been sent away."

Inuyasha's eyes were swimming, but he saw the blurry image of white socks before him. He frantically rubbed his shirt over his face to make the tears go away. He was never going to live this down. 

"If I had said it back then. A year ago, even. Would you have believed me?"

Grudgingly, Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshoumaru's voice was so close, it made his chest tighter. 

"Then what do you want, Inuyasha?"

He couldn't even raise his eyes. Words caught in his throat and stuck there. He bit his lip, struggling through the pain. If he said it, what would happen? 

A pair of fingers lifted his chin, forcing his gaze up. Fuck, they were so close. Sesshoumaru was even leaning down slightly, just enough, but it was making Inuyasha's heart race. This... was unexpected. 

"Would you prefer a physical demonstration?" Sesshoumaru asked, the question both soft and curious. 

Expecting a hug, Inuyasha nodded. Yeah, a hug would be great. 

Instead a pair of warm lips pressed against his own, paused at the light touch, then settled there. Inuyasha registered long eyelashes before his eyes closed on instinct, his hands moving to clutch the front of the shirt that wasn't as soft as those lips. There was a fresh scent, a puff of air against his cheek.

Then a weight shift backwards knocked his hips into the counter and Inuyasha gasped, opening his mouth by accident, holding onto the shirt for dear life and pulling Sesshoumaru with him. Now they were pressed together, a hot tongue diving into his mouth, and Inuyasha moaned in response before he could even realize what he was doing. A hand caught his head before it could tip too far back. He felt so heavy, the only thing holding him up was the counter and Sesshoumaru's weight. His blood soared up to his head, then plummeted, turning him lightheaded and dizzy. 

And still, he kept clinging to Sesshoumaru until the kiss ended. 

"Do you still have doubts?" The voice asked. Inuyasha could feel the question against his lips. 

He managed to open his eyes, and the golden one were there, soft and warm. 

Inuyasha swallowed, blinked a few times, then swallowed again. 

"Wait... hold up- what-" 

He struggled to get around the other man, which wasn't that difficult as Sesshoumaru released the pressure and stepped back so Inuyasha could stumble away, but he only got as far as the table, holding weakly onto the corner. There the adrenaline started to catch up, and he began breathing faster. He shook his head a few times, just to wake himself up, and touched his mouth in shock, feeling the damp that lingered around the corners. Inuyasha felt hot, still weak, but not from anger. It was slowly dawning on him what this emotion was. He had thought it was resentment, envy even. But now...

"You-you just- you kissed me?"

Sesshoumaru was guarded in his answer, the softness once more buried. "I thought you would understand something more straightforward."

"S-straightforward? Your _tongue_ was in my _mouth_!"

"Did you hate it?"

"I-I..."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards him, and Inuyasha crowded back against the table, but there was no where to run. The truth was getting closer with even strides. 

"Shall I do it again, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bit his lip harder, helpless as he searched for any degree of deception in their face. "Y-you're crazy... we are brothers, aren't we?"

"Does that matter to you?" Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of him, but just far enough that Inuyasha would need to reach forward to grab him. "You wanted to know how I _feel_."

Nervously licking his lips, Inuyasha struggled with too many concepts, so many questions. They were swirling, crowding and screaming, some of them laughing. Images of Sesshoumaru in a fountain zoomed in and out, mocking him. 

"When? I mean... for how long?"

"When I decided you were worthy."

Inuyasha laughed weakly. "That makes no goddamn sense. Can you just speak plainly for once?"

"I thought I was. I'll kiss you all night if it helps you understand."

Inuyasha nearly lost his hold on the table. They wanted another kiss? All night? This wasn't a joke?

"How long have you wanted, Inuyasha? When did that want become an ambition? When were you going to realize that the hand you were reaching with wanted to embrace me?"

A sharp knife cut through Inuyasha's confusion, and he yanked his head up angrily. "You think you know everything, don't you? Mister Superior, who just thinks _everyone_ lusts after him?"

Sesshoumaru laughed and shrugged. "It was painfully obvious, actually."

"Was it?" Inuyasha's voice squeaked in alarm. 

"The relentless stalking of my Instagram accounts, applying to the same college, taking the same courses, and choosing the same profession. Coming to me for advice on fashion and begging for my help."

"Begging?!"

"You never left any comments, or even liked a single post, but you were _always_ the first one to view it. You were desperate for my attention, but did not know what to do with it once you had it."

The comments left him raw, stripped open and exposed. He couldn't refute a single thing unless he wanted to lie his ass off, then disappear and never return because he could _not_ face anyone in this town ever again if he stayed. 

"Deny it, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru pressed in again, pinning Inuyasha to the table, his hands resting on either side of his hips, while his golden eyes challenged him. "I am listening to you now. You have exactly what you want. Take it all, or push me away. Which is it?"

Inuyasha gulped, unable to think with those lips so close, and that tantalizing heat within reach, and everything inside him aching to grab. 

"Can't you... just... be normal- for once?" 

"There is no greater insult to me," Sesshoumaru replied. He began to straighten up, to lift his arms and walk away, when Inuyasha cursed fluently, then grabbed him back and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Inuyasha couldn't have clung harder to a life raft in a storm. This was ludicrous and crazy, but he was kissing his brother, and it felt more incredible than anything else in his life. He opened his mouth again, on purpose this time, and welcomed the slide of the tongue, wet and enticing, making his joints loose. Then there was a little bite on his lower lip, and he shuddered. The long elegant fingers were tangled in his hair, holding him steady. How had he been so blind to this want?

"You're insane," Inuyasha murmured, when they finally parted, his face flushed to his ears. 

"It runs in the family," Sesshoumaru replied, earning a helpless laugh that spread between them, until Inuyasha was leaning against Sesshoumaru, with his nose buried in his shirt, and his arms around his waist. There was something so deeply satisfying to be there, to have his brother's arms holding him, the soft kisses in his hair. He wanted to purr like a cat, or something equally ridiculous. If this is where they ended up, he didn't want to break the spell. He would rather stay there forever, basking in the feeling of being wanted and cared for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M GOING TO BED NIGHT
> 
> I will retuuuuurn


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I got to this part

How long they stayed like that, Inuyasha couldn't say. He was caught up in the smells and the texture of Sesshoumaru's lips, the soap from his hair that surrounded him like a cloud, bringing images to his mind of wind and soaring clouds. They had always been so high above him, that part of him longed to pull the older man down to the earth to stay, and the other part wanted to rise up and dwell in the heavens. 

Eventually he noticed that the warm hands were roaming, going ever lower and lower until they slipped beneath the hem of his t-shirt and made his abdomen clench at the foreign touch. 

"Whoa- s-slow down," he begged, pressing his face against a shoulder to hide the bright blush that was spreading to his ears. He had no idea how far they should take this. Kissing was one thing. Touching was... 

"Why should we?" Sesshoumaru asked, and despite his low tone, Inuyasha could feel the rumble in his chest and it made him shiver. "I am afraid that if I wait too long, you will spook like a rabbit and run from me."

There was a brief surge of offense, but what made Inuyasha lift his head in surprise was the first statement. "You're afraid? You?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Instead he tilted Inuyasha's head back and kissed his neck, just beneath the jaw, making Inuyasha gasp and squirm. The perfectly manicured nails scratched ever so lightly along the front of his belly, the sensations almost too much for him. Any moment now Sesshoumaru would notice how tight his pants were, and the thought was both embarrassing and thrilling. 

"Don't run," came the voice, right in his ear. "I want you, Inuyasha. Stay with me."

Inuyasha let out a helpless groan. "You could have just _said_ that. We really need to work on your communication skills."

He tugged on Sesshoumaru's shirt, his mind made up. The buttons were infuriating, but he eventually got enough of them open to push it off, exposing the chiseled chest he had only seen in pictures. When they ever had time to work out he had never been able to guess, but feeling the hard muscles beneath his hands was an experience. His own shirt soon followed, and it felt more natural than he expected. 

Sesshoumaru murmured something that he didn't catch, but by the tugging of his hand he guessed they were headed towards the bedroom. Crossing in front of a partially open door made him freeze, however. 

"Wait, what about-?" He silently mouthed Rin's name, staring at the door as if she would suddenly appear. The shameful realization of what he was about to do took hold of him once more. 

"She ought to out by now," Sesshoumaru said in a low whisper. "She takes melatonin to help her sleep." He tugged Inuyasha further in and suddenly they were in his bedroom, the door closed firmly and locked. 

Inuyasha only had time to notice that the bedroom was as meticulously clean and orderly as the rest of the house before his brother's lips were on his once more, and he was being maneuvered down to the fluffy covers, his hands instinctively grasping them close. They were only half on the bed, but Sesshoumaru was already between his legs, pressing their groins together, drawing more and more noises from Inuyasha as he relentlessly kissed and nipped at his neck. It seemed to be a weak spot. 

Inuyasha was beyond thinking now. "Off, off." He tugged on Sesshoumaru's dress pants. Did the man wear anything casual? It didn't matter once they were gone, and Inuyasha's head fell back as his brother's lips traveled down his abdomen, memorizing the lines until he reached the hem of Inuyasha's jeans and removed those as well. He squirmed up the bed until his head reached the pillows, then his brain scrambled as he watched Sesshoumaru remove his last bit of clothing and mouth all around his cock, teasing him. 

"You're a monster," Inuyasha groaned, earning a chuckle and a hot lick up the front of his cock, making him cry hoarsely. Why no, he had never imagined his big brother sucking him off. He never thought they would stoop to such acts. Oh but he was good at it.... ridiculously good. "Have you... done this before?" Inuyasha panted, unable to tear his eyes away even for a second.

Sesshoumaru popped off with a playful lick at the tip and crawled up Inuyasha's body to kiss him. "Plenty of times," he replied against their mouth. "Have you?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "N-not with a guy. I've only been with... with women."

"Is that so?" purred the very smug Sesshoumaru. "Oh, my sweet baby brother. I shall give you an education."

Inuyasha flushed. "Don't call me that," he whined, but it wasn't very convincing. 

Chuckling some more, Sesshoumaru opened the bedside drawer and removed lube and a condom. "Which you do object to? The 'baby', or the 'brother'?"

"The- the- oh shit."

Sesshoumaru had started touching him, the fingers in his most sensitive areas sending Inuyasha into a frenzy. Unable to handle it all, he closed his eyes tight, clinging to Sesshoumaru's shoulders while the questing fingers probed him, slipped inside, owned him. Sesshoumaru reminded him to breathe. Inuyasha was only able to do so with his help. His hips started rising of their own accord, rolling and seeking this new pleasure, feeling raw and exposed but also safe, so very safe. 

His fingers were tangled in long silver locks when he begged Sesshoumaru for more. He would deny it later, of course, but the need to be stretched open had taken control. He had never suspected it would be so strong, so demanding, but almost as soon as Sesshoumaru was inside he felt complete. This was everything he didn't know he wanted. 

Of course it burned a little, but Sesshoumaru had prepped him well, and had used plenty of lube. Inuyasha's legs were locked around Sesshoumaru's back, and he couldn't stop kissing him, or biting his shoulders when a particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars. His moans grew louder as the tension in his stomach built higher, hotter. Sometimes he could see the ceiling far above, and sometimes it was golden eyes looking right into his soul. His nails dug into the back muscles, earning him quiet grunts of pleasure. Inuyasha wanted more of that. Sesshoumaru was far too quiet for his liking. He wanted to break that controlled facade. 

He had his chance when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes closed, the look of focus on his brows, but then he tried to press his face against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha growled, tugging on the hair again. "You look at me, brother. I want to watch you cum, and fall apart as you fill me up. You wanted to fuck me, well do it!" 

At his words Sesshoumaru doubled his efforts, spurred on by the heat and the demand, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked as they each toed the line of their own climax. Then Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around Inuyasha's cock and stroked, causing him to break first with a cry. The tight squeeze had Sesshoumaru following soon after, and they lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily the scent of sex and sweat. 

"You cheated," Inuyasha groaned, shifting beneath their weight. "I wanted to- to outlast you."

"This isn't a race," Sesshoumaru laughed, moving them to their sides. His long fingers combed through Inuyasha's tangled hair, and the feeling was soothing. "I quite enjoyed watching you lose yourself. How do you feel?"

Inuyasha tried to take stock, but he was unable to keep any thoughts in his head. "Tired." All the strength had gone from his muscles, and he felt weak lying there, lulled to sleep by the fingers in his hair. 

The bed shifted beneath him, and Inuyasha whined at the loss of warmth, but he was too disoriented to register what had happened. Then he felt a warm, wet cloth on his skin, and realized Sesshoumaru was cleaning their mess. It was an intimate gesture that he didn't expect. But finally the warmth returned, and he snuggled against the broad chest, refusing to move an inch. Someone told him to sleep, and without thought he obeyed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha woke up to warmth and a pair of arms, but the memories were hazy and loose, swimming around his head with no real meaning. He knew he liked where he was, and that he didn't particularly want to move just yet. 

He turned over, his nose finding a chest. It smelled good and fresh. Not like a lady's perfume at all, but like a man's cologne. 

Wait a minute...

Inuyasha cracked open his eyes to see a pair of golden ones watching him back. Sesshoumaru was propped up on one elbow, his gaze soft and warm. Inuyasha felt his chest squeeze. 

"How-" he had to wet his lips with his tongue so the words could come out. "How long have you been watching me?"

His brother glanced behind him to a clock. "Forty eight minutes."

"That's weirdly specific," Inuyasha grumbled and ducked his face again. He should have been repulsed at the way his arm was so casually slung around Sesshoumaru's waist, but... well, maybe he just was too comfortable to move. 

"I wake up at the same time every day," Sesshoumaru said softly. "I don't need an alarm. You were resting so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." 

"Don't bother next time, I'm a heavy sleeper."

"So there will be a next time?" Asked a very pleased rumble.

Inuyasha twitched, realizing too late what he had said. "N-no!"

"I see," said the voice, dripping with amusement. "So you don't want to know what sex in the shower is like?" 

Inuyasha flushed, and to his horror, his cock gave a twitch. What exactly was he, to want this? 

"You're thinking too much." The long nails were gently scratching Inuyasha's skull, relieving the stress that threatened to build. "You were so relaxed. Tell me your troubles, Inuyasha. Give voice to the demons and reject their control." 

The younger one struggled. What the hell does one say after just fucking their brother? 

"I didn't think this... was something we could ever... indulge in," he finally said. "Didn't know I wanted it, either. But is this... something we can do? Can have? And not just... I dunno, a 'sibling with benefit' type deal?"

He felt the soft hum in the chest he was clinging to. The nails never stopped moving, and Inuyasha couldn't risk lifting his eyes and seeing any amount of regret or rejection. 

"I like you just where you are, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied. "You may stay so long as it is your wish. And yes, to quiet your anxious thoughts, I do want you here. Rin will happily chatter to you about her day and her school every night if she gets the chance. And perhaps, when you have completed your licensure, we may discuss a partnership." 

That brought Inuyasha bolt upright. "A partnership? You mean like an actual firm?! The two of us??" 

"It would be appropriate, wouldn't you say?" Sesshoumaru said, very pleased with the reaction. "I have known it was nearly time for me to begin my own clientele, but running a firm on your own is both difficult and time consuming. I need someone to share the burden." 

Inuyasha chewed his lip. "But we specialize in different types of law!"

"We collaborate, of course. You have your clients and I'll have mine. It would be very good for you to work beneath another firm for a year or two to get your feet wet, while i set up the legal matters and paperwork of starting a business."

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was hearing. It was almost impossible. Sesshoumaru had stringent standards, he was notorious for driving away partners or making it known when attorneys were beneath him to work with. To hear that his brother was even considering him... and before he had taken the bar! 

"We are stronger together than we are apart," Sesshoumaru said, brushing the side of Inuyasha's face. He looked almost tender in this light. "But don't give me an answer yet. Think on it. You may decide you despise the very idea." 

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "Y-yeah... one step at a time. Let's just... figure this out first." He gestured between them. 

"Can we figure it out while I'm kissing you in the shower? I detest sticky skin." 

"Fusspot," Inuyasha snickered, but he rolled from the bed and followed Sesshoumaru to the bathroom. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was a a quarter past seven. Weird, he never woke up this early on the weekend. 

Sesshoumaru's huge shower was big enough for both of them, and Inuyasha became intimately acquainted with the grey tiles on the sides, what with his back pressed against them while his brother hungrily devoured his lips. The mist and the heat was making him dizzy, but he managed to stay on his feet while that wicked hand tirelessly stroked him, until the water was washing away his cum, and he wilted in Sesshoumaru's arms. He tried returning the favor, but Sesshoumaru settled him on a stool with a fluffy robe and kissed him, saying they didn't have time before breakfast. 

Sesshoumaru finished his routine while Inuyasha guiltily remembered that there was a little girl outside that was innocent and pure and definitely did NOT need to know about this!

"What do we say to Rin?" He hissed, hastily finding his clothes and dressing. His shirt was somewhere in the kitchen so Sesshoumaru let him borrow a loose t-shirt. 

"We tell her that you stayed too late and slept in my bed," Sesshoumaru shrugged without concern. "You don't give details to a child. They will assume it is normal and innocent until you indicate otherwise. So don't you dare be awkward and stumble. We slept, Inuyasha. Didn't we?" 

Licking his lips, Inuyasha considered that, then nodded. No, he wasn't about to let that child think of anything except what was for breakfast. He did tiptoe out to the living room, but Rin wasn't out of her room yet. 

Sesshoumaru was cracking eggs while he explained that Rin slept a good deal on the weekends, and wouldn't emerge until half past eight. During the week they kept to a strict schedule with her school and his work, but on the weekends they took their time. Inuyasha liked the sound of that. It reminded him of summer with his friends. He quickly spotted his shirt and stuffed it behind a pillow to hide the evidence. 

This was crazy, and it would take some getting used to, but now that he knew it was a possibility... Inuyasha fetched down plates and juice and cut up some fruit, determined to add something to this meal. 

It made him feel trusted. Worthy of Sesshoumaru's time and attention. He suddenly decided he didn't give a shit about right or wrong, either. Working side by side with him in the kitchen was a glimpse of something more that they could do or be. The coldness that Inuyasha had always seen from his brother was still there, but thawed. He realized he understood what caused the spring to emerge, too. Sesshoumaru would turn around and there Inuyasha would be to kiss the corner of his mouth on the way to the fridge, and they moved around each other in a practiced dance, but little brushes here and there would reassure them the other was staying. 

Don't run. Don't leave. 

Stay with me. 

Stay. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your friendly reminder that I have NO IDEA how long law school takes, or the requirements or anything. I never had any drive to be one. As it is, I'm keeping a very LOOSE interpretation of time. Because time is only my tool and bends to my will.

~3 years later~

Inuyasha burst into the office space with all the energy and excitement of a crisp spring morning, dripping with light and life. "Sesshoumaru! This place looks amazing!"

His steps tripped and ground to a halt, and he stared at the creature before him. His brother was standing against the glass wall looking over prime real estate in downtown New York, just as elegant and sophisticated in a three piece suit as always, but something was horribly different....

"Your hair!" Inuyasha gasped, taking a few steps forward, his hand outstretched. 

Sesshoumaru turned from the view with a perplexed look. "Hmm? Oh, you noticed."

"Noticed?! It's like... you're naked!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha. I am fully dressed."

"That's not what I mean." 

Inuyasha finally reached his brother and reached up to touch the short strands, feeling the smooth sides that were only a few inches long, where there had once been majestic feet of silver. At least he had kept the bangs. Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha explore his new look, holding still and unbothered by the shock.

"You know what? It actually doesn't look bad."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

"But... why?"

Sesshoumaru brushed a hand through the new cut, still unused to the softness against his palm or the lightness of his head. "It is a new chapter in our lives. I thought it was appropriate."

"So nothing about samurai honor?"

"You do get some silly notions in your head, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed, pulling Sesshoumaru with him back to the office space. "I have to check every now and then. If I left you alone, you would go wandering about Japan in full armor looking for yokai to defeat. Then when would I ever see you?"

"Every Christmas, when I drop off gifts for Rin," Sesshoumaru replied with a tiny grin. It was their private joke that he bought anything and everything for Rin, because she asked for so little. The now eleven year old was making new friends in school at last, creeping out of her shell bit by bit, but her favorites times were when they all spent the evenings together, watching old movies or making paper crafts. 

Inuyasha leaned back against the desk that Sesshoumaru had brought with him from his previous firm, his toes tapping the floor. "You set this up pretty quickly. I had to finish up five different cases so I could put in my two weeks. I really crunched, you know."

"I'm sure you put your finest efforts into your work," Sesshoumaru said, stepping close to frame Inuyasha against the desk. They were alone on the floor they rented as their firm, as they hadn't officially opened yet. He became immersed in the soft curve of Inuyasha's throat, and where his shirt opened slightly at the top. Three years had not been enough time to satisfy his curiosity. 

Inuyasha's grin was savage, as he knew exactly what Sesshoumaru had been distracted by. He had come by to see the place at just the right time on purpose. It was still mind boggling that he had this kind of relationship, but he hadn't regretted a single thing. Three years had flown by, he had finished his internship and passed the bar, then worked for the state attorney for a year while Sesshoumaru set up his business. It had been a struggle to learn Sesshoumaru's habits, and they had had several shouting matches when communication broke down. But they always managed to fix it, once they both overcame their pride and managed to find the words. 

Even more crazy was that later they would go home together to the townhouse that Sesshoumaru had bought, and cook dinner, while Rin practiced on the grand piano in the living room. Somehow they had accidentally become domesticated. 

"You know what we have to do, right?" Inuyasha's voice cut through the reflections. 

"Hmm?" 

"We have to break in the place."

Sesshoumaru blinked, not comprehending the devilish glint in Inuyasha's eyes. "Break in?"

"You know." Inuyasha's ankle slid up the backside of Sesshoumaru's calf. "Break... it... in."

Finally Sesshoumaru lifted his brows. "Aah... Is that your wish?"

He pressed in closer, now making contact, his hands sliding along Inuyasha's sides to his waist. Inuyasha tipped his head back in invitation, and Sesshoumaru's lips brushed down the neck he had so admired. 

"Do you wish to think of me, and this moment, every time you walk into my office?"

"No, you idiot. I want you to remember pounding my ass into this desk every time you sit down with a client. I want them to think 'hmm, I wonder why he is blushing'?"

Inuyasha's clever words broke when Sesshoumaru's tongue circled his earlobe and sucked it into the hot mouth. His ears had always been sensitive. Sesshoumaru's palm pressed into the front of his pants and he shamelessly pressed up and started to grind. 

"I do not blush. But you turn a beautiful shade of red every time I call you brother while we fuck. Don't you?"

"Sh-shut up!" God, he _hated_ it when Sesshoumaru's silky smooth voice said the filthy word. It just wasn't fair! "You gonna put a dent in this desk with my ass, or what?"

Sesshoumaru abruptly spun him around and bent his chest to the wood. "Your _elbows_ , Inuyasha. Try not to scratch the varnish." 

Knowing he had won, Inuyasha waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to fetch the lube, but he wiggled his ass as soon they returned, earning himself a smack. They had ditched condoms after agreeing to be exclusive, and the difference was thrilling. Pants were gone and Inuyasha's legs were spread wide, his lungs barely gasping as Sesshoumaru prepped him then slid inside. 

A hand slid around Inuyasha's throat, and he shivered in pleasure. It had freaked him out at first, but having that pressure was just made everything better. Inuyasha groaned and relaxed on instinct, rocking back to feel the fullness of the cock inside him. 

"Now we will see who blushes when they see this desk, little brother." 

Inuyasha would have bruises from this, he was certain. But he had asked for a pounding, and he got one. It was a good thing the office was empty, as his cries were far louder than normal. It was wild and perfect, and Inuyasha's ass felt sore by the time he spilled, holding onto the edge and gasping, while Sesshoumaru's broken pants in his ear said he had climaxed with him. They cleaned up as best they could, then cuddled on the couch meant for clients while they recovered their breath. Sesshoumaru hadn't been much of a cuddler before, but Inuyasha demanded it after sex. He learned he could get almost anything he wanted when Sesshoumaru was relaxed and drifting, even those elusive words he just had to hear from time to time that were as precious as jewels. 

"Hey..." Inuyasha's fingers trailed along the strong chest. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy to be here."

Soft lips pressed to Inuyasha's forehead, and he closed his eyes in contentment. 

"As am I, Inuyasha."

And that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more?? I HAVE NO IDEA


End file.
